


In Sickness and in Health

by tralalalang



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung's suffering a (possibly terminal) disease. But really, he's just being dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

“You’re crazy,” Jaebum tells him with a sneer, and really, on top of being disease-ridden, Wooyoung doesn’t need to hear that. Possibly losing sanity at the same time as having an incurable disease isn’t an appealing thought.   
  
“Those are not diseases,” Jaebum states as-a-matter-of-factly with an air of importance that irritates Wooyoung more than it should soothe him.   
  
“I’m telling you, I am sick.” Wooyoung tells him for the tenth time in that conversation, because clearly, all the signs are there—he is  _sick_. But Jaebum is a nonbeliever, and Wooyoung is beginning to regret coming to him for help.   
  
“These ailments don’t exist. Check any medical texts. You’re just— “ Jaebum starts, and honestly, Wooyoung has had enough.  
  
“That proves nothing! You can’t expect medical texts to hold records of every sickness there is. Plus, who knows, I might be the first case ever,” and Wooyoung idly wonders if he can revolt and demand for a new leader, because Jaebum is not following the support-your-members-clause of his contract. “It might be terminal, you know.” He adds with exasperation.  
  
“Look, I understand what you’re going through, but it’s not a disease. Have you ever thought that maybe you like Ni—“ Jaebum begins sympathetically, but Wooyoung is beyond listening. He pulls his chair back with a startling scraping noise on the wooden floor and marches off, ignoring Jaebum’s indignant cries of “He likes you too!”, “I’m your leader!” and “Come back here!”   
  
Wooyoung decides that he would hold a campaign to be the new leader of 2PM as soon as he finds the cure for his possibly terminal disease. Then he would provide supporting and useful advices when his members needed them most, something Jaebum failed to do. Because (ha!) Jaebum had claimed that he understands what Wooyoung is going through—Wooyoung doubts that.   
  
No, Jaebum doesn’t understand waking up one day and realized, “Hey, Nichkhun’s sexy, smart and sweet and his hand would be so nice in mine!”, then promptly followed by a “What the fuck?”. And really, if Jaebum had experienced that, then Wooyoung would have to kick his ass, because losing his sanity, carrying a (possibly terminal) disease  _and_  having a love rival at the same time is just a little too much to handle.  
  
No, Jaebum doesn’t understand having a bad case of Stalker-ish Tendencies Appears Really Engrossed (S.T.A.R.E). His eyes certainly don’t follow Nichkhun when he walks into the practice room, and they certainly don’t glue onto Nichkhun’s back and watch the sweats roll from his damp hair and disappear under the collar of his shirt when he dances. No, but Wooyoung’s eyes do just that, if not more.  
  
No, Jaebum doesn’t suffer from Super Tourette Unable To Treat Enhanced Rudeness (S.T.U.T.T.E.R)—he just does that sometimes when he encounters a difficult Korean word. Wooyoung on the other hand, has to endure the condition and makes a fool of himself every time he has a conversation with Nichkhun.   
  
(“How are you?”  
  
“F—fi… fin… f—fine…”  
  
How embarrassing is that?!)  
  
No, Jaebum doesn’t have Blatant Lust for Ultra Sexy Hyung (B.L.U.S.H) either. He doesn’t turn ten shades of red in a second when he makes eye contact with Nichkhun like Wooyoung does. It doesn’t help when Nichkhun thoughtlessly says something along the line of, “You’re blushing. It’s cute.”, because Wooyoung turns ten shades redder, until he is sure his face resembles an oversized tomato. Wooyoung is convinced that Nichkhun has some sort of fixation with tomatoes—it’s the only explanation for why he teases Wooyoung so much.   
  
No, Jaebum doesn’t understand at all. Because if he does, then Wooyoung supposed that must mean Jaebum is attracted to Nichkhun as well—then he really needs to kick Jaebum’s ass. For God’s sake, now he’s experiencing symptoms of J.E.A.L.O.U.S (Jaded Emotion At Lousy Overall Unkind Shit).   
  
Wooyoung comes back to his room, kicking his door open. Anger slips off of him the moment he finds Nichkhun sitting on his bed grinning widely as he spots Wooyoung.  
  
“You’re back,” Nichkhun says softly as he stands up and approaches Wooyoung.  
  
“Wh—what… what are you d—doing here?” There goes S.T.U.T.T.E.R.  
  
“I have something to tell you.” Nichkhun says cheerfully, and Wooyoung can’t help but watch his pretty lips curl from a small smile to a blooming force of a grin. S.T.A.R.E is a rather distracting disease.   
  
“A little birdie told me,” Nichkhun continues, “that you like me.”  
  
Wooyoung is sure that his face is displaying symptoms of B.L.U.S.H right now because suddenly his cheeks burn with an uncomfortable hotness.   
  
“Of course, everyone likes you…”   
  
“You love me.” Nichkhun says smugly, the grin never disappears from his face.   
  
Wooyoung splutters helplessly, trying to find something to contradict such truth—he finds none. But before he can say anything, Nichkhun takes his hands in his.  
  
“I love you too you know.” He says and pecks Wooyoung’s cheeks softly with feathered lips. And just like that, Wooyoung feels completely healthy and sick all over again. All his sickness disappears as he squeezes Nichkhun’s hands and repeats “I love you” until Nichkhun takes his lips (and breath) away. He feels dizzy with a new sickness all over, L.O.V.E. But with Nichkhun kissing him like this, he can’t possibly think of acronyms for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 08/2009 on LJ. Original title was "L.O.V.E". It's unbeta'd trash.


End file.
